


Romantic Advice

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fic Requests [28]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Confessions, Established RyuGoro, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Sojiro being a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Despite being in a serious relationship with Goro, Ryuji can’t get rid of his feelings for Yusuke. Goro tries to be an understanding and supportive boyfriend, but part of him also fears losing his place beside Ryuji.Meanwhile, Yusuke—who has no idea what to do about his own feelings—seeks help from those who might have more experience in romance than himself.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke & Morgana, Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Sojiro, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Fic Requests [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Romantic Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Old ~~who keeps throwing requests at me at least 100 times a day without mercy...~~ I can't deny that I've been wanting to write RyuGoroKita for a while now, though. :')
> 
> I hope you like it!

Ryuji went to Yusuke’s dormitory after class to help him move. He had a problem with a leak in his old bedroom, so, since he didn’t have any family members to go to during the brief reform, the school chose to, instead, transfer him to a vacant room on the second floor. It ended up being a good change for Yusuke, since the new bedroom was slightly bigger, and the position of the window meant he could get some good natural light during the day. Ryuji couldn’t hold back a smile as Yusuke explained those small changes to him, and how much he appreciated them.

“Maybe you’ll be able to get some sunlight now…” commented Ryuji, placing the last box of art supplies on the floor. “It’s a good thing, since you almost never leave your bedroom.”

“I have too many projects to work on,” said Yusuke. “And, being a Phantom Thief, my time to work on them is already reduced.”

“But your health still should come first.”

“At least I have you to take care of it for me.”

Ryuji lightly knocked on Yusuke’s forehead, making him let out a small, surprised sound.

“You gotta start to take better care of yourself, or I’ll get mad at you.” He took a brief look around the bedroom. “Did you need anythin’ else?”

“No, that was all.” Yusuke offered him a smile. “Thank you for your assistance.”

“Nah, that’s fine.” Ryuji returned the smile, gesturing briefly. “Just let me know if you need help again.”

“I will.”

Ryuji turned to face the door, forgetting completely about the easel that was still resting close to it. His shoulder bumped against it, making it wobble in place, threatening to fall. Ryuji quickly raised both arms to try and keep the easel in place, at the same time that Yusuke approached to hold it as well, making them bump awkwardly against each other.

“My bad!” said Ryuji. “I forgot it was here.”

“It’s fine,” answered Yusuke with a small laugh. “Serves as a good reminder for me to move it to a safer—”

Yusuke went silent, making Ryuji raise his eyes to him just before Yusuke’s fingers gently touched his hair. For the following seconds, neither of them averted his gaze.

“Your hair is starting to get black again…” murmured Yusuke.

“Ah… I see.”

Ryuji’s heart pounded inside his chest. Casually touching each other like that used to be something normal between them, but it gradually stopped when Ryuji and Goro started to go out, months before. It still shouldn’t be such a big deal, but… The problem was Ryuji missed things like that. He tried not to think about it, but with Yusuke that close to him, it was…

_Fuck…_

Ryuji stepped back, looking away from Yusuke, trying to make his heart calm down. He thought he was finally getting over those feelings, and still… Something that small was enough to bring them all back to the surface. For a while that seemed far too long, both of them stayed in complete silence.

“My apologies,” said Yusuke, finally. “I acted without thinking.”

“No, it’s okay.”

Ryuji tried to think of something else to say, but his brain refused to work properly. The uncomfortable silence started to grow again, confirming that the situation wasn’t about to get any better. Ryuji bit the inside of his lip, keeping his gaze on the floor.

“I need to go back now,” he muttered, turning to face the door.

“I see…” answered Yusuke. “Thank you again for your help.”

“No problem.” He reached for the door handle, offering Yusuke a brief wave without looking at him. “See ya, Yusu.”

He stepped outside, closing the door behind him, managing to stay on his feet while everything else seemed to collapse inside him. _Why was he still thinking of Yusuke like that? It was supposed to be over already… He tried so hard to erase those feelings after he fell for Goro, so why weren’t they gone?_

But, as much as he said those things to himself, part of him already knew his feelings for Yusuke had never been gone for good. He tried to bury them deep inside his chest, and ignore them as much as he could, but his efforts were never enough. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked Yusuke too much to simply let go of those feelings.

To be thinking of his friend like that when he already had a boyfriend he loved so much… He was the fucking worse.

* * *

Something in Ryuji’s message made Goro worry about him. He normally used a bunch of pet names, emojis, and keysmashes on his texts, so that simple “can I talk to you, please?” was pretty alarming on its own. Seeing his boyfriend’s face as soon as he entered his apartment only confirmed his suspicions that something was wrong.

“Ryuji…” said Goro as he closed the door. “Is everything alright? You worried me with that message.”

Ryuji opened his mouth but didn’t answer, lowering his eyes.

“I just need to talk to you,” he said.

Goro placed a hand on his lower back, carefully guiding him to the couch, sitting beside him. He looked at Ryuji for a while, his stomach turning as the possibilities crossed his mind.

“As I thought…” he murmured. “Something _did_ happen, didn’t it?”

Ryuji looked at him, once again trying to say something without success. Then, to Goro’s surprise, his eyes teared up, and he covered his face with a hand.

“I’m sorry.”

Goro had to make an effort not to panic at that reaction.

“I don’t even know what you’re apologizing for,” he said, trying to sound calm. “Please, tell me what happened.”

Instead of answering immediately, Ryuji took some time to calm himself down a little. He looked at Goro, hesitating before holding his hand.

“You know I’d never cheat on you, right?”

Those words caught Goro by surprise.

“Yes,” he said. “Why?”

“I don’t want you to doubt it, okay?” proceeded Ryuji. “I really love you, and I wanna be with you more than anythin’ else.”

The more he spoke, the more Goro’s anxiety grew. Without thinking much, he turned his hand up, slightly squeezing Ryuji’s.

“Ryuji, what’s wrong?” he asked again.

Ryuji shut his eyes, inhaling sharply before answering.

“I think I like Yusuke.”

Goro was unable to react. Ryuji lowered his head, his shoulders shaking as he started to sob, trying to dry his tears with his sleeve.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated in a weak voice.

His tone made Goro’s chest tighten. Carefully, he placed his arm around Ryuji, pulling him closer until his head was resting on his shoulder.

“No, stop apologizing…” he said in a gentle voice, while still trying to make sense of that situation. “But what do you mean by like?”

Ryuji hesitated again, and Goro chose not to rush him.

“I like him,” he muttered. “In a _love_ kind of way.”

Part of Goro feared an answer like that. Thankfully, he managed to keep a calm tone as he spoke again.

“Do you mean… like what you feel for me?”

That question made Ryuji quickly move away, staring at his face.

“No!” he said in a slightly loud voice. “It’s different!”

That reaction made Goro doubt his words. He placed his hands on Ryuji’s shoulders, looking into his eyes, trying to convey—somehow—that he could open his heart to him. Ryuji averted his gaze, and Goro pulled him close again, hugging him.

“Ryuji, it’s fine…” he said in a low voice. “Just be honest with me.”

Despite his words, he knew it wouldn’t be easy for either of them. Ryuji stayed silent for a long while, still sobbing quietly.

“Are you gonna break up with me?” he asked.

“No.” Goro tightened his embrace, kissing Ryuji’s head. “I won’t, I promise.”

Ryuji nodded, seeming to struggle with the words.

“I had a crush on him before we started goin’ out. I thought it’d stop after I fell for you, but… It’s still here. And I don’t know how to make it go away.”

He couldn’t deny that hearing that hurt a little, but he tried to focus on Ryuji’s feelings instead of his own—getting jealous wouldn’t help either of them. Besides, Ryuji’s reaction to it made it clear enough that those feelings were nothing but painful to him, and Goro didn’t want to make him feel even more guilty about something he couldn’t control.

“It must be difficult,” he said.

Ryuji moved away, looking at him.

“Aren’t you mad?” he asked.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Did I hurt you with this?”

Goro gently held Ryuji’s chin, tilting his head up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

“Do you love me?” he asked.

“‘Course I do.”

“That’s all that matters.” Goro offered him a smile. “Thank you for telling me.”

Ryuji didn’t answer, then moved closer, hugging Goro’s neck and resting his face on his shoulder.

“I’ll try to stop this…” he said. “I just didn’t wanna hide it from you. I love you so much… I didn’t wanna…”

“It’s alright,” Goro reassured him, caressing his back. “Stop worrying about it… It’s alright.”

“Sorry…”

“Shh… It’s alright. You did nothing wrong.”

When he considered it more carefully, the thought that Ryuji liked Yusuke didn’t hurt him as much as he initially thought—it was a strange feeling, yes, but not painful. What really scared Goro was the possibility of losing him. He didn’t doubt how much Ryuji loved him, regardless of his feelings for Yusuke, but… It was difficult not to worry, especially when their relationship meant so much to him. However, more painful than his fears was seeing Ryuji crying like that—it made Goro wish that there was something he could do to make him feel better.

But, for the moment, the only thing he could do was hold him close, and reassure him that everything was fine.

* * *

Yusuke suddenly saw himself in quite the predicament.

He was aware of his feelings for Ryuji— _how could he not be?_ Since they first met, Ryuji had been nothing but kind and attentive to him, always making sure he was eating and sleeping enough, and offering support whenever the unpleasant memories came back to haunt his mind. Ryuji was the most important person in his life, but Yusuke had made his peace with his feelings never being returned, especially after he and Goro became a couple. It had been painful for Yusuke, especially in the beginning, but he liked Goro as a person, and was glad that he was the one beside Ryuji. He thought that, as long as he knew Ryuji was happy, he could deal with those bittersweet feelings by himself.

Yet, what happened on the previous day made him question that choice.

Maybe it was his hopeful mind misleading him, but, when their gazes met in that short distance, for a moment, Yusuke was certain that Ryuji shared his feelings. He tried to convince himself that no, that was an absurd thought, that Ryuji was already in love with Goro, that there should be nothing but a strong friendship between them… But his hopes were much louder than his logical thoughts, for his own dismay.

He spent most of the previous night lying awake on his bed, wondering if he should call Ryuji or not. He wanted to talk to him about all that, make his feelings clear, and hear about Ryuji’s as well; yet, at the same time, he knew such a thing could put a strain in their relationship. Besides, he also had to take Goro’s feelings into consideration—how would he even react to such a thing? It wouldn’t be surprising if he came to hate Yusuke after learning about it… Yusuke had watched romantic movies with love triangles before, and turning the relationship between the three of them into such a complicated situation, full of anger and resentment, was the last thing he wanted.

That conflict was enough to make his head hurt. Maybe he needed guidance… a second opinion from someone who had more experience with romances than him. Surprisingly, a person soon came to his mind, and Yusuke jumped out of the bed, quickly changing his clothes and wearing his shoes, dashing to the station, taking the train to Yongen-Jaya. He made his way to the Leblanc, opening the door, soon being greeted by Sojiro’s voice.

“Welcome,” he looked at Yusuke. “Oh, it’s you. Akira isn’t back yet.”

“That’s alright,” answered Yusuke. “Actually, I came to talk to you.”

“Me?” Sojiro raised his eyebrows. “That’s unexpected. What’s the matter?”

Yusuke approached him, taking his seat by the counter.

“I would appreciate some advice, if you don’t mind,” he said. “On romantic matters.”

“I see…” Sojiro’s surprise soon gave place to a slight smile. “I suppose I could give you a piece of advice, or two. I’ve had a very busy romantic life when I was your age. With so many lovely ladies in your group, I’m not surprised you feel this…” He suddenly stopped talking, furrowing his brow. “Wait a minute… Are you talking about Futaba?”

That suggestion made Yusuke stare at him, confused.

“Of course not!”

“Good.” Despite his answer, Sojiro had a bitter look on his face. “But I wish you didn’t deny it so passionately…” He pointed his finger at Yusuke. “My daughter is the most beautiful, talented, and intelligent young woman you’ll ever meet in your life.”

“Does that mean you want me to ask her out?” asked Yusuke.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Yusuke couldn’t accompany that man’s train of thought.

“Futaba is a good friend, but I don’t see her that way,” he explained. “Besides, the person I’m referring to is a man.”

Sojiro only seemed surprised for a moment, then absentmindedly scratched his chin.

“Oh, I see,” he said. “Well, it shouldn’t make much difference, either…” He stopped again, narrowing his eyes. “Is it Akira?”

Yusuke tilted his head, wondering where all those inaccurate assumptions were coming from.

“No.”

“Good…” Sojiro let out a brief sigh. “Good. Well, what kind of help do you need, then?”

Those previous, strange questions were enough to push Yusuke’s troubles out of his mind for a moment. He had to organize his thoughts once again before proceeding.

“I’ve recently started to consider confessing my feelings to this person,” explained Yusuke. “But he is a very close and dear friend to me, so I’m afraid of ruining our relationship, or making him feel uncomfortable around me.”

Sojiro nodded with an understanding expression.

“That’s a reasonable feeling,” he said. “But, if you two are so close, there’s a chance he might feel the same way about you. Did you consider it already?”

“Yes,” admitted Yusuke. “Recently, I felt something… different between us. I was ready to hide these feelings inside my chest for my entire life, but now the thought that he might feel the same way about me won’t leave my mind.”

“Why are you holding yourself back, then?” Sojiro let out a small chuckle. “Just be honest about how you feel, and I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“That’s the problem…” Yusuke let out a heavy sigh. “He is in love with another person already. They are in a serious relationship.”

“Oh…”

Sojiro’s smile quickly faded. He absentmindedly fixed his glasses, probably thinking of an answer.

“That’s a complicated situation…” he finally said. “Do you know if this friend of yours is happy in this relationship?”

“Yes,” Yusuke lowered his gaze. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy before.”

“I see…”

Sojiro stayed in silence for a long while, and Yusuke could already tell that his advice for him wouldn’t be pleasant to hear.

“That’s hard to say,” proceeded Sojiro, “but I think you should keep your distance, then. If he’s so important to you, you should value his happiness.”

“I don’t intend to damage their relationship,” explained Yusuke. “In fact, his partner is also a close friend to me, and I would never want to hurt either of them. But still…” He placed a hand over his chest. “Hiding my feelings is very painful. I wish I could at least let him know, even if he can’t return them.”

“I understand it,” said Sojiro. “But you should try to put yourself in his place.” He made a brief pause, gesturing toward Yusuke. “How would you feel if you were in a relationship with someone you loved, and a close friend suddenly confessed his feelings for you?”

Yusuke considered it for a moment.

“I’m not sure…” he admitted.

“You should think about it,” said Sojiro. “After you confess your feelings for someone, this stops being your burden only, and becomes his as well.”

His words made Yusuke’s heart feel heavy.

“I don’t want to hurt him,” he muttered.

“I’m sure you don’t,” answered Sojiro in a calm voice. “That’s why I’m telling you to not act without thinking.”

“Should I give up on these feelings, then?”

A small, slightly sad smile took Sojiro’s lips.

“It’s never that easy,” he said in a low voice. “Besides, I’m just giving you my opinion. I’ve never been in a situation like yours, so I don’t think I’m the best person to give you advice on it. All I can say is to keep their feelings in mind as you make your decision, so you won’t regret it later.”

“I will.”

Yusuke kept his gaze on the counter, repeating Sojiro’s words in his mind, trying to decide what to do. It would be much easier to simply give up and try to suffocate his feelings again, but was that really the right decision? Wouldn’t he be lying to Ryuji as well, by pretending that he saw him as nothing but a friend? And wouldn’t he be betraying Goro’s trust every time he got close to Ryuji with those foolish hopes in his heart?

With those things in mind, it became much harder to know if he would be causing more damage by admitting his feelings or lying about them. He wished Sojiro could give him a simple and definitive answer, but of course things wouldn’t be so easy… He was much closer to Ryuji and Goro, and should be the one to know if his actions would harm them or not—but he didn’t, and the possibility of making the wrong choice terrified him.

“Is it the first time you fell for someone?”

Sojiro’s voice made Yusuke raise his eyes at him.

“Yes,” he said. “I never even thought I had this kind of interest before I became close to him. I want to be with him, but, more than anything, I want him to be happy.” He made a pause, a slightly pained smile taking his lips. “In fact, I want both of them to be… Even if it’s without me.”

“I see.”

Sojiro stayed silent for a moment, then let out a brief sigh, taking a cup and filling it with hot, pleasant-smelling coffee, placing it in front of Yusuke.

“Here,” he said. “It’s on me.”

Yusuke looked at that beverage. It wasn’t unusual for Sojiro to give him drinks and meals on the house, but that familiar gesture of kindness still made him feel calmer. He took that cup, enjoying the smell for a moment before bringing it closer to his lips.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Don’t mention it, kid.”

He drank his coffee without haste, and it helped clear his mind of that growing anxiety from moments before. He was still nervous and unsure of what to do, but at least now he was also able to properly think about the situation instead of silently panicking. As soon as he was finished, the low sound of someone coming downstairs called his attention, and he looked to the side, meeting Morgana’s gaze.

“Oh, it’s you, Yusuke,” said the cat. “I thought I heard a familiar voice.”

Yusuke smiled at the cat, who approached him, jumping on the stool by his side. He gently scratched Morgana’s ears until he let out a low purr.

“How unusual to see you without Akira…” he commented.

Sojiro was so used to seeing them talk to Morgana that he didn’t even question it anymore.

“Ah, yes,” he said as he walked to the kitchen. “Akira was complaining about a pain on his shoulder, so I told him to just leave the cat here, and I would take care of him.”

“Am I that heavy…?” muttered Morgana to himself, to then look at Yusuke. “Well, anyway… Do you want to talk for a while? It’s really boring to be alone in here.”

Yusuke nodded, standing up and taking Morgana in his arms.

“Excuse me,” he said, calling Sojiro’s attention, “can I go upstairs for a while?”

“Yes, sure,” answered Sojiro. “Akira should be back at any moment now.”

“Thank you.” Yusuke took a step toward the stairs, then stopped, looking at Sojiro once again. “And I appreciate your advice.”

Sojiro dismissed his thanks with a smile and a gesture of his hand. Yusuke made his way upstairs, placing Morgana on Akira’s bed and sitting beside him. Morgana looked at him with curious eyes.

“What was Sojiro talking about?” he asked.

“I asked for his advice on how to deal with my romantic feelings for someone.”

“Romantic…?” Morgana widened his eyes, then let out a small, amused laugh. “Oh, I didn’t know you liked someone! That’s nice.”

“Actually, it’s proving to be quite the problem.” A thought crossed Yusuke’s mind. “Maybe you could offer me some advice, as well?”

Morgana looked to the side, considering it.

“I don’t know…” he said. “I don’t have much experience in this field.”

“Aren’t you romantically interested in Ann, though?”

That simple question was enough to make Morgana’s fur stand on an end.

“Shhh!” The cat looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening. “Don’t say it out loud!”

His reaction surprised Yusuke.

“My apologies,” he said. “I thought everyone knew about it.”

“No!” Morgana lowered his head, defeated. “At least they weren’t supposed to know…”

He groaned to himself, shaking his little head.

“Whatever,” he said. “We’re not talking about me. I don’t know if I can give you any advice, but I can at least hear you.” In an instant, the curiosity was back in his eyes. “So, who is this person you’re talking about? Someone from your school?”

“Ryuji.”

“Ryuji…?”

Morgana went silent, staring at Yusuke for a long while as realization fell upon him.

“Wait…” He widened his eyes. “Ryuji? Really?”

“Is there a problem?”

“Well…” Morgana averted his gaze, shifting in the same place. “Technically, yes. You know that Ryuji is…”

He stopped talking, as if unsure of how to proceed.

“Dating Goro?” completed Yusuke. “I’m aware of that.”

Morgana looked at him again, and Yusuke couldn’t tell what was going through his mind. He moved closer, placing a paw on Yusuke’s tight.

“Listen, Yusuke…” he said in a serious voice. “I’m willing to help you in any way I can, but… If you’re planning to meddle in their relationship, I’ll have to stop you.”

That suggestion made Yusuke furrow his brow.

“Why would I do something like that?” he asked.

“Don’t you like Ryuji?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you want him to break up with Goro so you can be with him?”

“Not necessarily.” He gestured vaguely, still bothered by that idea. “I just want to be with him.”

Morgana tilted his head, seeming surprised.

“So, it doesn’t bother you that Goro is already dating him?” he asked.

“No,” admitted Yusuke. “Goro is a pleasant person, and I like him very much as well.”

“So… Let me see if I got this right.” Morgana looked him in the eyes. “You wouldn’t mind… sharing Ryuji with Goro?”

That thought was enough to make him smile.

“If that was a possibility, I wouldn’t,” said Yusuke. “I would be happy enough to have a place beside them.”

“I don’t know if this makes things easier or not…”

Morgana stayed silent for a while, thinking.

“Do you want to tell Ryuji how you feel?” he asked.

Yusuke nodded.

“Even if he can’t return my feelings, I still want him to know,” he said. “But I don’t want to put him in an uncomfortable situation, or push him away from me. Regardless of my romantic interest, our friendship is too valuable, and I don’t want to affect it negatively.”

“I understand.” Morgana considered it for a second. “Well, there are two things you can do. You can either be honest with them and deal with the possible consequences, or keep it a secret until it goes away.”

“Neither option sounds appealing.”

“That’s just how these things are…”

Morgana climbed on his lap, then placed his front paws on his shoulder, using it as support as he briefly rubbed his head against Yusuke’s face, in a comforting gesture.

“Do you know how Ryuji feels about you?” he asked.

“I’m not sure…” said Yusuke. “Sometimes, when we are together, I have a feeling that there is something different between us… I used to think it meant something until he started to date Goro. I’ve been trying to get rid of my feelings for him since then, but recently I felt that same… spark once again. Maybe I’m simply imagining things, but I wish his feelings were similar to mine.”

Morgana nodded.

“How about Goro?” he asked. “Does he know about how you feel?”

“No.” That question weighed in Yusuke’s chest. “Before yesterday, I didn’t even consider the possibility of ever telling him. I don’t want him to think I intend to ruin their relationship… He’s an important friend to me, and I wouldn’t want it to change.”

“I think I can understand.”

Again, Morgana went silent, thinking about the situation.

“If you want to tell them about your feelings, maybe you should talk to Goro before you talk to Ryuji,” he suggested. “To avoid any misunderstandings. If you’re honest with him, Goro might understand how you feel.”

That made sense. If he confessed to Ryuji, there was a high chance he and Goro would misinterpret his intentions. However, by first explaining his situation to Goro… That chance still existed, but it became slightly smaller.

“I suppose you’re right,” said Yusuke. “The thought is still scary, though.”

“I know,” answered Morgana in a sympathetic tone. “But if you want to tell them, there is no easy way to do it. You need to be honest, just like you were to me. I can tell you care a lot about them, and I’m sure they feel the same way about you, and will listen to what you have to say. As long as you take their feelings into consideration, I think they’ll understand.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Morgana looked at him, offering a small, feline smile.

“Hey… Cheer up,” he said. “There is always a chance that things might go better than you expect.”

“Yes… That’s true.”

Still, it was difficult for him to fully believe it. He wanted to be positive, but the possibility of things going wrong was still frightening. He let out a heavy sigh, reaching for his phone, aware that his fears wouldn’t go away anytime soon.

“I suppose I’ll follow your advice and contact Goro.”

“Right now?” asked Morgana, surprised.

“If I wait until tomorrow, I might lose my courage.”

The cat blinked, but then nodded, patting Yusuke’s shoulder as he finally sent that message.

“That’s an impressive attitude,” he said. “I’ll be cheering for you!”

“Thank you.”

Morgana jumped off his lap, allowing Yusuke to quickly make his way downstairs. Sojiro accompanied him with his gaze.

“Are you leaving already?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Yusuke. “I’ve realized there is something I must do.”

“I see.” Sojiro offered him a slight smile. “Well, good luck with your romantic adventures.”

“Thank you. I appreciate your support.”

And, without another word, he made his way to the train station and Goro’s apartment.

* * *

That message from Yusuke, saying that he needed his help with something, caught Goro by surprise. It was impossible not to think of how, on the previous day, Ryuji sent him a similar message… He wondered if it could be just a coincidence, but part of him was sure that wasn’t the case. Yusuke’s troubled expression when he arrived only confirmed his suspicions. Goro invited him in, trying to hide his concern.

“So…” he said in a calm voice, sitting beside Yusuke. “What did you want to talk about?”

Yusuke’s posture went stiff. He looked at Goro, who only got more nervous by the second.

“Can you promise me you will hear what I have to say until the end?” asked Yusuke.

That wasn’t a very comforting thing to hear. Goro took a deep breath.

“Yes,” he said.

“I’m in love with Ryuji.”

As much as he already expected something like that, Yusuke’s bluntness still hit him like a punch.

“Excuse me…?”

Yusuke lowered his head.

“I’ll understand if you ask me to keep my distance after saying this,” he said. “But please understand that, while I would never want to meddle in your relationship, I still want him to know how I feel.”

Goro could do nothing but look at him for the following seconds.

“Why are you telling me this, then?” he asked, cautious. “Shouldn’t you be talking to Ryuji?”

“Because I couldn’t find a way to tell him without risking damaging my relationship with you both, or making him feel uncomfortable.” Yusuke lowered his voice. “Before anything, I want you to understand how I feel, so you’ll know I’m not trying to compete with you… and also because I’m seeking your help.”

“And how exactly do you feel?” asked Goro.

“I love him, that much is clear already. If possible, I want to share a romantic relationship with him. Even if the chances of him returning these feelings are small, I still want to tell him how I feel. He is my closest friend, and I don’t want to hide such an important thing from him.”

Goro stayed quiet for a while, trying to understand what was going through Yusuke’s head. He said he didn’t want to compete with Goro, so that meant…

“Are you saying that you would still want to be with Ryuji, even if he’s already with me?” he asked.

“Yes,” answered Yusuke. “You are an important person to me as well, and I know Ryuji is happy with you. So, I don’t wish to take your place, but to gain my own beside you.”

Those words lifted an unbearable weight from Goro’s chest. He sighed, a small, relieved smile taking his lips.

“I think I understand,” he said.

Yusuke risked a nervous glance at him.

“Are you against it?” he asked.

“No,” answered Goro. “But this isn’t my choice to make. You still should talk to him.”

“Can you help me, then?”

Goro thought about that for a moment.

“I don’t know how much I could help, though,” he admitted. “You should simply tell him what you just told me.”

Yusuke nodded, then went silent again for a while.

“Goro…” he muttered. “Do you think this will ruin our relationship?”

“You mean between Ryuji and you?” Goro shook his head. “I doubt it. He’s probably the most understanding person I’ve ever met, and you two are very close.”

“And how about me and you?”

Goro met his gaze, offering him a smile.

“You want to make Ryuji happy, don’t you?” he asked.

“Of course.”

“Well, me too.” He gave a small shrug. “That’s what matters.”

“But how about your feelings?” insisted Yusuke. “Aren’t you jealous, or…?”

In fact, he was surprised by how calm he felt at that moment.

“Maybe I would be bothered about it if it was someone else,” he said. “But, if it’s you, I don’t mind the idea.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” assured Goro. “If you were someone trying to sabotage our relationship, or intending to hurt Ryuji in any way, I would never accept it. But I can tell you’re being sincere about your intentions, and I know how important you and Ryuji are for each other.” He made a brief pause. “Besides, if this is something that will make you both happy, then you already have my support. I trust you, and I’m glad you trusted me enough to talk about this, too.”

Yusuke’s expression slowly relaxed, until he managed to return that smile.

“That’s a relief,” he said. “I feared you would hate me after this conversation.”

“I know these feelings are beyond our control, and how much they can hurt,” answered Goro. “Yet, you cared more about my feelings and Ryuji’s than your own. Even if the idea of someone else loving him bothered me a little in the beginning, as soon as I thought better about it, I realized my actual fear was of losing him. But I know that Ryuji’s feelings for me are strong, and I believe it when you say you don’t mean to harm our relationship. So, in the end, I have no reason to be against it, or resent you.”

Those words came naturally to him, and he took that as the final proof that, against his previous assumptions, he was at peace with that situation. Yusuke nodded, observing him for a while.

“I’m glad I decided to talk to you,” he said. “Even if Ryuji rejects me, at least I managed to express my emotions properly.”

Goro had to hold back a giggle at those words— _he had no idea…_

“Don’t give up before you talk to him,” he said. “By the way, what are you planning to do?”

“I should probably talk to him before I lose my courage.”

“He should be at home now,” said Goro. “You could still go there today, if you’ve made up your mind.” He made a pause, looking at Yusuke. “Do you want me to accompany you?”

“I would appreciate it.”

Goro nodded, reaching for his phone.

“Very well,” he said. “I’ll send him a message, then.”

He finished typing that message, raising his eyes only to meet Yusuke’s gaze on him. He offered Goro a sweet smile.

“Thank you,” he said.

“It’s alright,” answered Goro, returning the smile. “I know how it feels to love Ryuji Sakamoto.”

That comment made Yusuke laugh briefly.

“I’m sure you do.”

* * *

Ryuji wasn’t sure of how he should act when he met Yusuke again. Seeing him so suddenly, and accompanied by Goro from all people, only made the situation much worse. He tried to keep a cheerful smile on his lips, but his entire face seemed to be covered in concrete. Feeling like his heart was about to self-destruct, he guided those two to his bedroom, telling them to take a seat on his bed while he pulled a chair, sitting in front of them.

Neither of them spoke a word. Ryuji tried to keep himself calm, breathing in and out, not focusing on how much he wanted to dash to the other side of the room and jump out of the window.

“Did you want to talk to me…?” he asked in a low voice.

Goro looked at Yusuke, gesturing in Ryuji’s direction as if encouraging him to speak. Yusuke stayed silent for a little longer, before looking Ryuji in the eyes.

“I don’t think I can find a proper way to express myself, but I hope this will be enough.” Yusuke took a deep breath. “Ryuji, I have feelings for you.”

Ryuji could only stare at him, those words losing their meaning in his mind the more he thought about them.

“What?”

“I have feelings for you,” repeated Yusuke. “Of the romantic kind.”

_What?_

Ryuji looked at Goro, hoping that he would help clarify that situation.

“What are you two doin’?” he asked.

“Yusuke wanted to let you know about how he feels,” explained Goro. “I’m just accompanying him.”

He looked from one of them to the other, wondering if he was getting the situation wrong. Yusuke couldn’t be confessing to him, right? Not with Goro seeming so unfazed about that.

Still… What else could he mean by _feelings of the romantic kind?_

A weird mix of emotions took Ryuji at once, from the warm sensation creeping up his neck and face, to the feeling that his blood was freezing in his veins. He stared at Yusuke, his chest tightening as the situation made more sense in his mind. Maybe Goro had talked to him after Ryuji’s breakdown, or maybe Yusuke had been the one seeking Goro after what had happened on the previous day… Either way, it was his fault that they were all in that situation, and now he had to finally put an end to it.

“Yusu…” He started to say in a low voice. “I’m so—”

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

Goro’s interruption made Ryuji look at him, confused.

“What…?”

Instead of explaining, Goro simply offered him a smile.

“You should just tell him, you know?”

Could he really mean what Ryuji thought he did? Goro knew that he liked Yusuke in that same way, so… That couldn’t just be a misunderstanding from his part, could it?

“But…” Ryuji hesitated for a moment. “Doesn’t this bother you?”

“No,” answered Goro. “But it would bother me if you refused something that would make you happy for my sake.”

“This ain’t just about me…”

“Ryuji…” Goro’s gentle, but firm tone called his attention. “I’m telling you I’m fine with it. Yusuke is fine with it too. You’re the one complicating things.”

This time, Yusuke looked at Goro as well, seeming as surprised by those words as Ryuji himself. Ryuji considered protesting again, but stopped, keeping his gaze on Goro a while longer. _He didn’t seem hurt, or uncomfortable with all that…_

“Is it really okay?” asked Ryuji in a low, uncertain tone.

“Yes,” said Goro.

Ryuji nodded, lowering his gaze for a moment, still unable to fully grasp that situation. Then, he looked Yusuke in the eyes, gathering his courage to finally say those words.

“Yusu… I feel the same way about you.” He had to make an effort not to look away after saying that. “So… if it’s fine with you, then… Would you want to…”

He didn’t know how to phrase it, gesticulating in an attempt to find the right words. Despite his awkward confession, Yusuke showed him a bright smile.

“I would be delighted to.”

That answer made a strong feeling of euphoria take Ryuji’s chest. A brief, content giggle escaped his lips as the realization of what that meant fell upon him—he didn’t even know what he should do in such a situation.

“I really didn’t expect somethin’ like this,” he said.

“Well, it’s a new situation for me too,” admitted Goro, “but we’ll get used to it.”

Yusuke glanced at Goro, then looked again at Ryuji, seeming restless.

“So…” he said, slightly hesitant. “May I…?”

It took Ryuji a moment to understand what he meant. Instinctively, he looked at Goro, who shrugged with a small laugh.

“Go ahead,” he said.

Ryuji nodded, then stood up, watching as Yusuke did the same. They approached each other and, after an instant of hesitation, Ryuji hugged his torso, feeling Yusuke’s arms also closing around him, his chin resting on the top of Ryuji’s head.

_It was so nice…_ Ryuji smiled to himself, lightly rubbing his face on Yusuke’s chest, hearing his small, pleased laugh in response. _Damn, he loved him so much…_

_But not only him._ Ryuji moved slightly away, looking in Goro’s direction.

“Goro…” he called.

He didn’t say anything else, but his intentions should be pretty clear already. Goro widened his eyes, slightly taken aback.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

Yusuke answered before Ryuji could.

“Of course.”

Goro hesitated a little before standing up, approaching them. In a moment, Ryuji felt another pair of arms around him, and Goro’s chest against his back. Goro placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck, while Yusuke gently caressed his hair, their gentle warmth making a sweet, peaceful feeling grow inside his chest.

_Yes… now it was perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, in Goro’s mind: _oh, ok, they’re finally going to ki… No, they’re hugging. They’re just hugging. Omg this is unbelievable… these two idiots are too pure, I don’t deserve them… Fuck I’m about to cry… help…_
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
